He who lives
by XeonCPU
Summary: Just another test story()() The sage left behind a legend, far grater than him self, its time for him to re-apear


**A/N So I've been pumping out these test story starters to see the feed back on them, I'd like your guys input on them as well as if I should continue with them.**

Space, a place voided but full of life, be it the stars, planets, and even human life. But it's wasn't so easy, not even in the slightest. As more people came and went conflicts start, and only death follows. Some would ask why "God" would allow this to happen? Why he didn't bring peace to the lands?

But. There was no god. No upper being watching over them, they had long since disappeared. Some people even strove to be a "God" in the human land only to fall to the fate of time, old age.

Birds chirped there morning song in a small town, the town only had a few buildings, four to be exact. Why such a small town? People that traveled thru there always wondered that. They also noticed it wasn't really a town but more of a family and a houses.

But why would a family live all the way out here? Alone. In the middle of who knows where.

Each of the houses looked exactly the same down to the paint that shimmered in the sun shine. Said Houses weren't too big, Single floor, probably 2 bed room if someone was to guess by looking from the outside. Each house was painted with a beautiful brown finish.

Sitting in a chair was a man, he was definitely an older fella, A pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, that went down to the middle of his chest. The man had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and pupilless white eyes. He also had a red Rinnegan-like marking in the centre of his forehead. The man wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

Said man was holding a baby, said baby could only be defined as the cutest child to ever grace earth and its beauty. The baby in question hand a bit of golden hair sprouting from his head. His eyes were closed. His cheeks chubby a bit. In his mouth was a small bottle being held by the older man. The older man smiled down upon the child.

"You'll turn out fine one day, Naruto…" The old man spoke faintly as the smile faded a bit.

"Father…" Drawed put a voice that sounded like music to the ears to anyone who could here it. The voice also held a masculine bit to it signifies its a male speaking. The man in question had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had sun kissed Blonde hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. His clothes consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. He also wore a standard cloak and a slashed forehead protector. The cloak high collar would obscure his ponytail abit. His cloak unbuttoned to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. Under his cloak he wore mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. He wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them

"You knew it would happen someday Naruto…" Sad a man laying on the ground next to the now named Naruto, this man was the old man from before clad in the same gear.

"But-" Naruto tried to get out before he was cut off by the man.

"No buts Naruto… I entrust my legend to you. My son…" As those words left the old man's mouth so did his last breath.

Seeing this Naruto couldn't seem to hold back the torrent of tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as he watched the only family he had ever know pass in front of him. As the tears flowed down his cheeks a single thought went threw his mind.

'Keep the legend alive. Protect the people.'

As the years passed along side Naruto his attire never changed in the slightest sense we last saw him. He also didn't seem to age in the slightest as well.

Said man was currently sitting in the same chair in the same small town his father once was but now only stood one building and by the looks of it, it wouldn't stand much longer as the fate of time was getting the better of it.

All of a sudden a few groups of men in consist of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals and three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. Some Wore black cloaks over their uniforms. Most of them had a sword which was strapped to their backs. On each of the different groups they all had masks on as well, each with a different animal.

The dog mask, if he had to guess that wound signifies he is a tracker.

The weasel mask. A man or woman who could seem to "Weasel" there way out of anything.

The cat mask. A man or woman that was agile and fast.

And the list goes on if he had to guess, which he was sure all his guesses were right the masks meant something to tell about each person.

"Sir, The Hokage would like a word with you." Spoke the cat mask. Clearly a female as her voice was feminine.

"Why?" Was all Naruto spoke out clearly confused.

"He hasn't said. But he said it was of utter importance" The cat mask said once more.

"Very well…" Naruto replied as his image slowly shimmered away as the Animal masked people soon left. The house silently fell in the woods as the chair Naruto once sat in rocked back and forth ominously.

I


End file.
